I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailers/carts, and more particularly to a labor saving trailer that can be used by people involved in residential or commercial landscaping endeavors to eliminate the need to shovel landscaping material off the ground into a wheelbarrow.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Landscaping material suppliers typically deliver raw materials, such as dirt, rock, mulch, or the like in dump trucks and simply dump the material on a pile on a person's driveway or yard. A person then has to shovel the material up and into a wheelbarrow to transport the material to a location in the yard where the material will be deployed. Because of the strenuous work involved in performing such a task, there is a demand for some type of device that would aid in the transportation, storage, and distribution of this type of landscaping material.
Bins for storing various materials are well-known in the art. Many of these bins are elevated or placed in overhead positions from which materials can be dispensed. Some existing bins of this nature are even portable.
Prior art patents which disclose portable bin assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,632 to R. E. McKinney, a pending patent application to Jackson et al., European Pat. No. 0 330 000, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,547.